Megaman NT : Next generation
by Metalmorph
Summary: 25 years have past since Lan last adventure and his up to his daughter and her NetNavi to save the day. My first fic. Chapter 2 online. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The navi under the cloak

It was a great spring sunny Friday in DenTech City, the bird were singing, the children were playing outside because it was a school holiday. Well, almost all the children because some of them were in the video arcade playing video game or doing some NetBattle. Some kids and teenager were gathered around one single NetBatlle console where two teenagers, a boy and a girl were having a friendly match. The girl was dress in a white T-shirt and a pink skirt. She wore white shoes and a red bandana like the one of a ninja. She looked like Maylu except her hair were brown, long and end in the middle of her back, her eyes were also brown and she have an red and pink PET in her hand. The boy she was facing was big and bald. He wore a grey T-shirt and black short pants with black shoes on his feet. His eyes were black and he was holding a black and grey PET. On the T-shirt, their was the image of a fist giving a punch to a plate of steel. The NetBattle console show the holographic image of a green commercial model net Navi of the side of the bandana girl and the one of a big sumo-like Navi twice the size of the commercial model in front of him. His whole body was in an black armor with grey boots, grey gloves and the icon on his chest have the same image the bald boy have on is T-shirt.

«Cannon battlechip in, download!», said the bandana girl and right after she insert the ship in is PET, a cannon replace the right hand of the commercial model Navi. He took aim and fire at the sumo-like Navi how took the blast who explode, creating a smoke screen.

«OOOH YEAH! Looks like I win this time Max.» Said the girl with an happy look on her face.

The bald guy only answered with a grin on his face.

«That what you think Mia?» Max asked.

When the smoke disappear, the big Navi was still there with only some burn mark on his belly, no visible crack could be seen.

«That why I'm called HardMan, my armor his so though that I can take lots of attack without worries.» said the big Navi while tapping in belly with his right hand.

«Now HardMan, finish her off.» ordered Max.

«With pleasure!»

HardMan, run toward the green Navi with his right fist ready.

«Hard Punch!»

He then give a powerful punch that send the commercial Navi on the other side of the arena, then after the hard landing, he transformed into the word LOG OUT

«_NET NAVI, LOGGING OUT!»_

HardMan start slamming his feet on the ground like a sumo wrestler.

«Oh man, I can't believe Mia lose again against Max.» said one boy.

«Yeah, and she is the daughter of Lan Hikari, it might be a shame to have the name if you don't have the NetBattler skill of the father.» answered an other boy.

« (Sigh) Thank you Max to humiliated me once again.»

«Hey, don't worry, the day will come when you going to be a winner like me. But it's not going to come soon. Right HardMan?» Asked Max with another grin on is face. He was now in his PET.

«You said it Max.»

And the two of them start laughing. Mia, after placing her PET back in the holster on her right side, leave the arcade with a sad look on her face. She then start walking on the sidewalk. After a few minutes, somebody was catching up with her.

«Hey Mia, What up?» Said a boy voice. Mia turned around and saw the boy who was talking to her. He was dress in light brown T-shirt, loose-fitting dark brown pants and a pair of white sneakers. His hair were black and short, his eyes were green and on the center of his T-shirt, their was the image of two handgun forming an X inside a star.

«Oh, hi Daniel. Nothing special.» Answered Mia while hiding her sad expression. Sam came closer to her and that make Mia blush.

«Wha… what? Did I have something on the face?» asked Mia nervously. Daniel move away from her then close his eyes with his hand under his chin like he was thinking.

«Well, you can't hide anything from inspector Daniel and from the look on you face, I'll say that you once again lose against Max and HardMan.»

Mia was speechless.

«Am I right?» asked Daniel.

«Yeah, you right.» answered Mia with a surprising tone in her voice, «But just because you a real maniac of historical show, movie and novel with detective, private inspector and police inquiry don't means you can call yourself inspector Daniel.»

The black haired boy sweatdropped after hearing that, then he place his right hand behind his head. «Can't blame me to be like that.» He then start laughing nervously.

Mia then took a serious look on her face telling Daniel she not impress.

«Well anyway,» begin Daniel, «With the NetNavi you have at the moment, it's almost impossible to defeat a custom model, especially when the custom model his HardMan.»

«I know, I know!» Answered Mia, «But this time, it wasn't me who challenge Max, it was him. Talk about a day.»

After saying that, she turn her glare at Daniel.

«By the way, do you know what today his?» asked Mia with an happy face.

«Well, hum…» He then took his brown PET and place it in front of him so he could see his NetNavi. «Say Hawkeye, what is the date of today?»

Hawkeye was a male netNavi dress in a long dark brown coat who was open to reveal his light brown body suit with the same image of the two handgun forming an X inside a star in the center of his chest. Inside the coat, there was two gun holsters with two white handguns inside of them. He wore white gloves and boots. He got black hair, no helmet and blue eyes.

«The date? Oh! Hum…»

«_Come on Hawkeye, think of something._» Thought Daniel while switching his glare between his PET and Mia.

«OH!» shouted Hawkeye, «Did you see what time his it? It's 4:51 pm and it's almost time for you favourite show.»

«Hey, you right!» Answered Daniel while putting his PET back in his holster. He then face Mia. «Sorry Mia, but hum… But I'm in a hurry sooo… See ya later!» He then start running after he wave his hand at her.

«WAIT!» Shouted Mia while watching Daniel move away in a big hurry. She then resume her walk with another sad look on her face. «Great, first mom and dad this morning, then two of my best friend.» She then raise her head to watch the sky. «His there anybody here who remember that today his my birthday?» She continue her walk with the same sad expression on her face.

After fifteen minutes of walk, she was in from of her house. It was the same house where her father grown up. She then notice that there was no car in front of the garage door and their was no light in the house.

«(sigh) Look's like mom and dad are out.»

Arrive at the door, she use her key to unlock it and went inside. After she closed the door, she switch on the light. She then make her way into the living room and then, the light open on his own.

«SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIA!» Shouted a group of people and Mia look at them with a surprising look on her face. She then saw her mom, dress in her usual clothe like when she was the age of Mia except the skirt was like the one Lan mother was wearing but pink, with her hand on the light switch. On her left side, their was Daniel and Max. And on her right side, their was a boy and a girl about the same age then Max and Daniel. The boy looked like Tory with the same clothe except he got a small moustache. The girl looked like Yai with the exception that she was taller and her hair were blue and in a single pony tail. On the wall behind them, their was a banner were their was wrote in big letter HAPPY BIRTHDAY and on the table, their was a cake covert with white cream, strawberry and with fourteen candle.

«Mom, Daniel, Max, Tommy, Anna, I…» Said Mia while she wipe away a tear, «I though that everyone has forgot my birthday.»

«Don't say that Mia,» said Maylu, «Me, your dad and your friends, we all have to do our part so you may not have any ideas of what we were planning.»

«Maylu's right Mia.» added Roll from Maylu PET, she looked older, more adult, like a women of the same age then Maylu.

«Yeah, your mom ask us to keep you busy while she prepare every thing for tonight.» Said Anna.

«That's why I challenge you to a NetBattle.» said Max with a grin in his face.

«You only thought about that.» Commented Tommy, «That why she looked more down that I expected, you beat her again.»

Max then start to laugh nervously.

«For me, I didn't have any idea to keep you busy so, I had no other choice but to improvise.» Said Daniel.

«And Tommy and I were ready just in case but, you mom call us here to surprise you.» Added Anna.

«Thank you guys, thank you mom.» Mia look around the room then noticed something. «Hey mom, were is Dad?»

«Still working at SciLab, but don't worry, he'll be back for tonight.» Answered Maylu.

«Now, it's party time.» Shouted Max.

«YEAH!» Shouted the others as an answer.

The party started with everyone eating the supper that Maylu cooked, then Mia blow out the fourteen candle of her cake after making her wish and before anyone can eat it. Right after everyone took a piece of the cake, it was time for Mia to open her presents. From Anna, she receive a Kung Fu movie on DVD, from Tommy, a music CD, from Max, a LongSword battlechip and from Daniel, a new watch. Right after that, the sound of the front door could be hear along with the footstep of someone.

«I'm home!» shouted a man. That same man enter in the living room and everyone could see who he was.

«I Lan!» said Maylu.

«I honey.» answered Lan. He still have his blue bandana on his head but this time, he was dress in a lab coat. He then look around and saw Mia and her friends. «I kids.»

«I mister Hikari.» Said all the teenager except for Mia. Lan then come closer to his daughter so he could give her an hug.

«Happy birthday, Mia.»

«Thanks, dad.»

«Happy birthday, Mia.» Said MegaMan from Lan's PET. He to looked older like Roll.

«Thank you, MegaMan.»

Lan then broke the hug then look all the wrapping paper on the floor then turn his glare to his daughter.

«Tell me,» asked Lan, «Did you open all you present?»

«No!» answered Mia, «I didn't receive mom present or your.»

«That because it's a present from both me and you father.» said while holding the arm of her husband.

«You're serious?» asked Mia.

«Yep but before that,» answered Lan, «open you hand.»

«Ok!» She then open her right hand. Then, Lan took something from his lab coat pocket and place it in the hand of his daughter. Mia took a look at the object in her hand and saw that it was a battlechip with the image of a boot with tree arrows pointing up. «What is that battleship?»

«That one of the three UP battlechip that was developed at SciLab.»

«UP ship?» asked Mia with a confuse look.

«Those are support chip that give a certain boost to Navis.» answered Lan.

«What kind of boost?» Asked Mia.

«The chip that you holding right now his the Speed UP, it boost a NetNavi speed for a few moments,» answered Lan, «The other two are Attack UP who boost the attack power and Defence UP who boost the defence ability of the NetNavi.»

«That to cool.» commented Mia.

«Here Mia,» added her mom while giving her a box covered in pink wrapping paper, «Like I said, It's from me and you father but, it also from Megaman and Roll.»

Mia took another confuse look on her face while she took the box. She then unwrapped the box and open it to find a CD-ROM. She then look her parents with wide eyes. «His that…»

«Yes Mia,» Said Lan, «It's your custom NetNavi that I have programmed with the help of you mom, MegaMan and Roll. For that last part, you'll see and learn that when the installation is completed.»

«Thanks mom. Thanks dad.» Mia then hug her parents.

«Hey, don't forget us!» Shouted MegaMan.

«He's right Mia.» Added Roll.

«Oops, sorry. Thank MegaMan. Thanks Roll.»

«Hey Mia.» Asked Max.

«Yes?» after she broke the hug, she turn herself to watch Max.

«When you NetNavi will be installed, send him to the Net Coliseum, I want to see what he can do against HardMan.» Answered Max.

«You already challenging her to a NetBattle before she can complete her netnavi.» Commented Anna.

«It's alright Anna.» Interrupt Mia, «Say the time and I'll be there.»

«Come for 1:30 PM.» Answered Max.

«And we will send our NetNavi to sheer you up.» Added Daniel. Anna and Tommy nodded after what Daniel said.

«Thanks guys.» Said Mia

Soon after that, the party resume itself with everyone watching the movie Mia receive from Tommy. At 10 PM, Daniel, Max, Anna and Tommy left and returning to their home. All the light in the Hikari's house were close except for the one in Mia room. It was the same room Lan used in his youth, but it was now the room of his daughter. Their was 3 posters on the walls showing pretty ninja girl. One with a red outfit, long blond hair and armed with one sai in each hand, another was in a blue outfit with short brown hair and armed with a katana and the last one in a white outfit, short black hair and throwing three shurikens. Their was a shelf fill with Kung Fu DVD and martial arts trophies. Mia was in from of her computer installing her new NetNavi. The door of her room was slightly open. Outside, their was Maylu in her night robe watching her work but, she decide to let her work alone, she close the door silently then went to her room where Lan wait her in his pyjamas under the blanket on the left side of the bed.

«So, how it is going?» asked Lan.

«She doing fine,» answered Maylu while she enter under the blanket on the right side.

«Happy that I ask you to take a look for me,» Added Lan, «I didn't want to create a scene if you see what I mean and beside, I'm sure she will love the result tomorrow.»

«Hope you right Lan.» Said MegaMan from Lan's PET who was place on the desk.

«I think about something.» Said Maylu.

«What is it Maylu.» Asked Roll who was on the same desk then MegaMan.

«You and MegaMan going to be parents tomorrow.» She answered with a small giggle. Both MegaMan and Roll turned red after what Maylu said.

«You… You can't be serious Maylu?» Asked Roll.

«Yeah, you know NetNavi cannot have child.» Added MegaMan.

«Maylu right,» replied Lan, «because is thanks to you two that I could completed Mia NetNavi and beside, if I was you, I would be nervous because you two never saw what the NetNavi looks like.» Said Lan while closing the light on is night table. «You will be surprise for tomorrow. For now, good night, MegaMan. Good night, Roll.» He then give a kiss on Maylu cheek. «Good night, Maylu.»

«Good night, Lan.» Answered Maylu while closing the light on her night table.

«Good Night.» Added Megaman.

«Good night.» Finished Roll.

The next day, in the streets of Net City, the NetNavis were doing their usual shore like taking care of a shop, doing errand for their NetOp or chat with each other. Hawkeye was walking with his hands in the pocket of his coat.

«Hurry up Hawkeye, if you don't get to the Net Coliseum on time, we'll never see the match between HardMan and Mia NetNavi.» Said Daniel trough the microphone of his PET.

«Don't worry Daniel,» answered the coated Navi, «Beside, it's only 1:10 PM and we still have 20 minutes ahead of us.»

«Yeah, luckily we receive that notice warning us of the update of the link,» Added Daniel, «Now we have no choice but to go their the long way.»

After what Daniel have said, Hawkeye saw a strange looking NetNavi. His whole body was covered with a brown cloak, a hood over his head and a mouth guard who covert almost his face so, Hawkeye could only see the sky blue eyes of the Navi and the red boots below the end of the cloak and the hilt of a sword and a part of the sheath could be seen over his right shoulder and it pass trough the cloak. His hands and arms were hidden inside the cloak and he look in every direction.

«Who is that NetNavi?» Asked Daniel while watching the monitor of his PET.

«Don't know but, he seams to be lost.» Answered Hawkeye. Then, he saw a big NetNavi wearing a yellow armor bullying the cloaked Navi.

«Hey, you're in my way.» Said the big Navi with a furious tone in his voice but, the cloaked Navi didn't answer. «Hey, I said you're in my way.» Added the big Navi with a tone much more furious. The cloaked Navi remained silent. «Hey, are you listening to me?» Before the big Navi could act, the cloaked Navi quickly draw his sword with his right hand and place the edge under the big Navi neck. Hawkeye then saw that the sword was a katana and that the Navi wore red gloves. The angry face of the big Navi change to a scary one. «O… ok! Tha… that mean don't bo… bother me, right?» Asked the big Navi with fear in his voice.

The cloaked Navi only answered with a nod and the Big Navi start running away from him. He then resheathed his sword and turn around to see Hawkeye in front of him.

«You know,» begin the coated Navi, «If you stay in the middle of the street like this, things like that will keep happening.» The cloaked Navi didn't answer. «Forgive my rudeness, my name his Hawkeye.» he added, «And you, what is you name?» The cloaked Navi reveal from under his cloak his left hand, he then made a small window appeared and give it to the coated Navi.

«What his that?» asked Daniel.

«It's a text file.» replied Hawkeye.

«Well,» begin Daniel, «Scan it and read it. We might know something about him.»

«I'm on it.» Answered Hawkeye while he took the sphere. He then begin to scan it and after 3 seconds, he gave his diagnostic. «It's clean and It say's : My name his Tak and I'm looking for the Net Coliseum.» He then look the strange Navi after giving him back the message. «Well, it's you lucky day Tak because, I'm going there to so follow me and you'll be there in no time.»

The nodded and begin to follow Hawkeye.

Hawkeye look closely the strange NetNavi while they were walking together. «I think I've discover why you didn't say a word from the beginning.» Said Hawkeye.

Tak then turn his glare to him.

«I think it's because you're shy and that why you're under a cloak. Am I right?»

Tak only nodded has an answer.

«Can't hide that from inspector Hawkeye.» added the coated Navi.

«Hey, that my line.» shouted Daniel.

«Sorry Daniel.»

It was almost 1:30 PM when they arrive at the Net Coliseum. Inside, there was at least an hundred of NetNavi inside the Coliseum to watch some friendly NetBattle. Hawkeye then saw two NetNavi he knew in the front seat. He and Tak went to met them.

«Hi PolarMan. Hi Maria.» Said Hawkeye to the two NetNavi who turn around to see him and Tak coming their way. PolarMan his a Navi who looked like IceMan with the difference that he was twice taller. Maria his a female NetNavi who wore a dark blue maid outfit with a white apron. Her eyes and hair were dark blue and the logo of Gabcom was on the apron.

«Hi Hawkeye.» answered PolarMan.

«Good to see you again.» added Maria.

Both of them look the cloaked Navi behind Hawkeye with a suspicious look.

«Say Hawkeye,» begin Maria, «Who his that Navi?»

«Oh! This his Tak, he was looking for the Net Coliseum so I lead him here.» Answered Hawkeye who saw that Tak was looking at something. He then follow the cloaked Navi gaze to see that he was looking at HardMan who just logged out a NetNavi.

«That the third one he log out in 10 minutes since he arrive.» Commented PolarMan.

«The third one,» said Hawkeye with surprise, «I don't know how Mia NetNavi's going to beat him.»

Right after he said that, Tak jump over the edge, land gracefully inside the arena and start running toward HardMan.

«Tak, come back, he's to tough for you.» shouted Hawkeye but, he was stopped by a blue hand. He then look to who this hand was and saw MegaMan with Roll by his side.

«Don't interfere, it's Mia match after all.» the blue Navi said.

Hawkeye was confuse then it hit him. «You mean that's Mia NetNavi» said Hawkeye with surprise in his voice.

«You right.» added Roll, «Now watch.»

Tak stopped himself in front of HardMan.

«Well, well, well,» started the sumo-like Navi, «Another one who want to be pulverize.»

Right after That, a small window appear behind Tak to show the face of Mia. «Hi! Did I make you wait to long?» she asked.

Another window appear behind HardMan to show the face of Max and it was the same for Hawkeye, PolarMan and Maria with the face of their respective NetOp in the windows.

«Mia, that's you NetNavi?» asked Max.

«Yep!» replied Mia, «The name's Tak for now.»

«Why for now?» asked Max.

A small window appeared on the monitor of each one PET except for the one of Mia and her parents with her face on it.

«Here's the deal, if I win or if you win, Tak will remove the cloak and you will all learn his full name and it's real appearance.» Said Mia, «Same thing if HardMan can remove the cloak during the fight. So, do you accept the condition Max?»

«Sure that I accept.» replied Max, «Okay HardMan, try to remove the cloak during the fight.»

«Okay Max.» answered HardMan while taking a battle stance.

«Tak, get ready.» said Mia.

Tak answered with a nod and took a battle stance.

«Why Mia doing a deal like that?» mused Anna.

«Maybe…» begin Tommy.

«What?» asked Daniel.

«Maybe she want them to battle at full strength.» replied Tommy.

The _BATTLE START_ pass across the floor between the two navis and HardMan run toward Tak with his fist ready.

«Hard Punch!»

Tak did a rear somersault to avoid the punch. HardMan try again and Tak avoid the second one with side roll jump. He then avoid other punch and grab attempt with ducking, side jump, rear somersault jump, salto jump and jumping over HardMan head. Everyone who were watching the battle were impress by the agility of Tak. Especially Hawkeye and the others. HardMan start getting exhausted.

«Huff.. Huff.. Can't land him a single punch or grab him.» complained HardMan while watching Tak who was far from him.

«Don't worry HardMan,» replied Max, «I have a ship combo for you.»

«Ready to receive the data Max.» said HardMan after taking back his breath.

«Rocket Punch Battlechip in, Download!» As soon that Max slid the chip in the PET, the right forearm of HarfMan flash white.

«Rocket Punch!» HardMan then give a punch straight at Tak and a copy of the forearm launch itself like a missile.

«Area Steal Battlechip in, Download!» HardMan disappear went Tak avoid with ease the rocket punch who explode after hitting the ground behind him. HardMan reappear by is side just in time to grab him by the scruff of the neck with him left hand and put him on the ground.

«I finally got you.» said HardMan with a grin.

«Now HardMan,» shouted Max, «Finish him off.»

HardMan hold his right ready to strike.

«Mia, do something of you're going to loose again.» said Daniel while watching the match on his computer screen.

«Area Steal Battlechip in, Download!» said Mia as she slid the chip in her PET.

«Hard Punch!» When the punch made contact with Tak, it created a dust screen and after the dust fall, HardMan could only see that he was holding an empty cloak.

«Were did he go?» though HardMan after he dropped the piece of cloth.

«Over here you big bully.» said a cute girl voice.

HardMan turn himself to face the one who say that. He then saw a few feet in front of him an extremely beautiful girl NetNavi. She wore a dark pink body suit with red gloves and red boots. She also have a red bandana on her forehead, her eyes were sky blue, the sheath of the katana was on her back with the hilt over her right shoulder and that same sheath was under long blond hair who goes down to the knee level. On her bandana and in the center of her chest was her insignia who represent a katana over a shuriken. The cyber wind in the arena blew her hair.

«That the true appearance of you NetNavi?» asked Max with a surprised look on his face.

«Yep,» replied Mia, «And her full name his Taki.»

«Wow, that a surprise.» said Daniel.

«I'm speechless.» added Tommy.

«Never though that Mia father create a NetNavi that pretty.» comment Anna.

«Come on HardMan, don't go easy on her just because she a girl.» ordered max.

«Okay Max,» replied the sumo-like Navi. He then look Taki while cracking his knuckles. «Don't worry pretty girl, I won't harm you. Well, not to much.» he added with a smirk.

«Well, don't underestimated me just because I'm a girl.» replied Taki and then, a dark pink mouth guard like scarf appear on her face to covert her mouth and nose like a ninja. She then took a battle stance. «Ok, round two.»

She start running toward HardMan. Then after she was close enough, she jump and kick him on the face. The impact force HardMan to move two step backward. Taki, in the mean time use the impact to do a somersault and land gracefully a few feet in front of HardMan.

«Alright, that it. No more mister nice guy.» said HardMan with rage in his voice.»

«Bright it on big boy.» replied Taki under her mouth guard.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Author note : I don't how MegaMan but, the character in the fic are mine.

Sorry for the late update, it's because I had lots of college homework and I ha to think about the future chapters. And now, up with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Taki creation

HardMan run toward Taki and try to punch her but, she evade every blow with such agility, ease and grace that almost all the male NetNavi got red heart in there eyes.

«Vulcan2 Battlechip in, double download!» Max slid the two Vulcan2 chip in is PET and the hands of HardMan transform themselves into two Vulcan cannon. He then aim Taki and fire a stream of bullets on her. She then start running to avoid getting hit but, the shots were getting closer and closer to her.

«Invisible1 battlechip in, download!» As soon that Mia slid the chip in her PET, Taki disappear just before some Vulcan bullets hit her. HardMan stop firing and looked at the spot where the blonde girl was while the smoke came out from the two Vulcan gun.

«Where is she?» Asked the sumo like NetNavi to himself. He receives his answer when his two weapons were cut in half before they were deleted and a small cut appears on his belly. Taki reappeared in from of him while she resheathed her sword on her back. The 2 other half's of HardMan weapons change back into his hands. He then try to hammer slam Taki but, she evade the blow with a back flip.

«HARDMAN, DO SOMETHING. SLAM HER, PUNCH HER, ANYTHING BUT LEND HER AT LEAST ONE BLOW.» Cried Max. HardMan, after hearing this, try to deliver others punchs at her, but Taki did some back flip to avoid every blow. Then HardMan jump at least 10 feet in the air and went above the blonde Navi. Even with her mouth guard, Taki was surprised to see a Navi that big jump that high.

«What the heck is he doing?» asked Mia. Her answer came when HardMan start falling straight at Taki.

«HARD POUND!» shouted the armoured Navi during his free fall. Taki didn't move away from were she was. As soon HardMan land on his bottom, the whole place start shaking a little and creating a small screen of dust. After getting back on his feet, he looked were he felt and to his surprise, Taki wasn't there, nor even flatten like a pancake. «Where did she go again?»

«I'm here big boy.» said Taki softly.

After hearing this from very, very close, HardMan turn his head left to see the pink ninja girl sit on his left shoulder.

«H… how did you?» asked a confuse HardMan.

«I moved away the second before you hard landing then I use the dust screen to hide myself and jump on you shoulder but, enough talk. Lets resume the fight shall we.» Said Taki with a serious tone in her voice and before she punch HardMan on the face then, she jump away from him and she did another jump in the air to go higher.

«Did she just made a double jump.» asked a surprised Hawkeye to MegaMan.

«Yep, it's one of the special move Lan programmed in her.» answered the blue Navi.

While in the air, Taki cross her hands in front of her face and, in both hands, three shuriken appear between her fingers.

«TAKI STARS!»

She then throws her shuriken on HardMan belly. On her side, Mia was holding a battlechip between he fingers.

«Kunai1 battlechip in, download!» As soon as the PET register the chip, Taki, who was still in the air, receive two kunai blade, one in each hands. She then throws the two projectiles at her opponent who receive them on top of his shoulder. After quickly recovered from the punch, the six shuriken and the two kunai, HardMan remove the projectile from his belly and throw them on the ground. For the two blades on his shoulders, he removes the one on his right side with the left hand and vice versa with the other. He then crushes them in his hands. After looking at Taki who was going down for a soft landing he place his hands together to morph them into a hammer. He then raise his weapon above his head and drop him down.

«HARD HAMMER!» After the hammer hit the ground, it send a shockwave straight were Taki was going to land.

«Shadow1 battlechip in, download!» All Taki colors turn pitch black and when she touch the ground, the shockwave pass trough her.

«Thanks Mia.» said the pink Navi who was now dark.

«You welcome,» answered Mia, «now, prepare your sword, I send ya some backup. AquaBlade battlechip in, download!» In the arena, Taki turn back into her original color then, she draw her katana with her right hand and in her free hand, the hilt of a sword materialise follow by a long steel blade surround by a blue aura.

«What the…» said an surprised Maria, «Why her hand didn't morph indo a sword?»

«In case you don't know, some NetNavi don't morph their hand into weapon.» Answered Roll.

«It's something like your handgun Hawkeye.» Said PolarMan to the coated navi who agreed with a nod.

«Yeah but, since when did Mia got an AquaBlade?» ask Daniel, but he, his Navi and the others turn back their attention to the fight when Taki start running toward HardMan with her two swords. The sumo-like navi try to deliver her an punch but, Taki dodge it to his right and slash that side of the armor with the AquaBlade. HardMan didn't care about that and try to punch her again but, this time, Taki did a double jump to past over him and on her way down, she slash his back with both sword. She then quickly places herself in front of her opponent and gave him a diagonal slash from bottom right to top left with her katana. She was about to slash him again with the AquaBlade but Max was ready this time.

«Gutspunch battlechip in, download!» HardMan right fist grow into a giant size version and block the AquaBlade who broke under the impact. He then move the giant fist and prepare himself to give the pink ninja a powerful punch.

«Guts punch!» Shouted the armored Netnavi. Taki move away from the impact point of the giant fist with a series a back flip. Once in a safe distance, she looked at the broke AquaBlade and throw the hilt away who after touching the ground, delete himself. Then, she resheathed her katana on her back.

«Mia, » called the ninja girl NetNavi under her mouth guard, «Hope you got a plan because my sword, my shurikens and the attack battleship you send me only did tiny cuts and hole on his armor.»

«Well, » begin Mia, «Let's use his own strength against him. Make him follow you, run toward the wall but, slow down to let him getting close to you and start running at full speed when you will be close enough to the wall in order to do one of you special technique.»

«Ok, I understand your plan.» answered Taki. She turns herself toward HardMan. «CATCH ME IF YOU CAN YOU BIG BULLY!» After hearing this, HardMan face turn red and he start running toward her. The ninja girl did what Mia asks her by heading straight to the wall and she was facing MegaMan, Roll, Hawkeye, Maria and PollardMan.

«What is she doing?» Asked Maria.

«Don't know.» Answered PolarMan.

«I think I got a good idea of what she got in her mind.» Tell Hawkeye.

«So do I buddy.» Add Daniel while watching the fight on his pc screen.

When Taki was a few feet away from the wall, HardMan was about to catch her but, she begin to run at full speed toward the wall and with her speed, she run up and once she was to the top, she kick the wall to do a back flip so she can pass above a still running HardMan. She then land gracefully, but as soon as her feet touch the ground, a loud noise could be heard and the whole coliseum start shaking for a moment. When the tremor stops, Hawkeye looked below.

«Just as I thought.» Said the coated NetNavi while pointing his finger down.

MegaMan, Roll, PolarMan and Maria took a look down to see HardMan with the whole body, with his two hands pointing up and his face into the wall. He then pulls himself out of the wall, leaving the shape of his silhouette in it. He then turn around to see Taki. His face was redder then before and smoke came out from his ears. He then start walking slowly, putting all of his weight on his feet and each one of his steps shook the ground.

«I think he's mad.» Said Mia.

«Wow, no kidding,» Answered Taki while going backward, «You have a plan B?»

«Yep, just between my fingers,» answered Mia, «Speed Up battlechip in, download!» When the chip was slid in the PET, Taki boots started to shine with a white light for a moment then turn back to their red color.

«Time to finish this fight.» Said the ninja girl before she starts running in circle around HardMan so fast that she was follow by 3 illusions of herself. HardMan was so confuse that he turn he head in every direction. Then, after a moment, he was so dizzy that he had difficulties to keep his balance. Taki went in front and stop running. She then places her hand on HardMan belly and gives him a little push. He fall on his back like a tree and above him, a countdown begin to go up.

«HARDMAN, GET UP. COME ON GET UP.» Shouted Max.

«Tooo… diiizzyyyy.» Answered HardMan with spiral in his eyes. When the countdown reach 10, it disappears to be replace by the word Battle End. The crowd cheer the victor with applause and whistle.

«We won Mia, we won.» Said the blonde Navi while her mouth guard disappear.

«Oh yeah!» Cheered Mia. She then fell a hand on her shoulder. She turn her head to see to who it was and saw her father.

«Congratulation Mia.» Said Lan.

«Thanks Dad.» Answered Mia.

«I can't believe this.» Said Anna.

«Mia won her first NetBattle and against Max.» Added Tommy.

«Wonder how Max take his defeat.» Added Daniel.

«MIAAAA!» shouted Max.

«What Max?» Asked the bandana girl.

«Congratulation on your first match.» Said the bald teen.

«Thanks Max.» Said Mia. In the mean time, HardMan was getting up with his hand behind his head.

«Wha… what just happen?» Asked the sumo like NetNavi.

«Well,» begin Taki, «you lost the match.»

HardMan turn his gaze to the big screen were he could see the last moment of the fight from the time when he went into the wall. He then looks at his body to see small cut on his armor.

«Well Mia,» started Max, «I better log out HardMan to repair the damage your ninja girl did. I send him back in once it's done. Meet him in front of the coliseum main entrance.»

«Ok!» Said the 4 others teens and their Netnavi all together.

«And Taki!» Said HardMan.

«Yes!» After saying this, the sumo navi present her his hand. She did the same and they shook hand together.

«You're the very first Netnavi who ever defeated me.» Begin HardMan, «But, remember this, next time we battle, it will be different.»

«I'll be ready when you be to.» With this said, they let each other hand, the window with Max face disappear and HardMan body morph into the word LOG OUT.

«_HARDMAN, LOGGING OUT!_»

Once Taki was alone in the arena, she turn herself to be face the seat were Hawkeye and the other were. She start running, once she was close to the wall, she run up to it and once she reach the top, she catch the edge and climb up to be with the others Netnavi who were surprise to see what she just did. She then face MegaMan and Roll who were the only one not surprise.

«Mom, Dad,» begin Taki, «what do ya think? Not bad, I'm only installed since this morning and I already got my first Netbattle victory.»

«Congratulations Taki!» Answered MegaMan.

«She remind me of you when you were still young.» Added Roll and MegaMan laugh nervously with his hand behind his head. On their side, Hawkeye, PolarMan and Maria were confused. Then, Hawkeye place his hands together to form a T.

«Time out, what does that mean?» Asked the coated Navi, «I tough Netnavi could not have children between them.»

«You got a pretty good point there.» answered the blue Netnavi and beside him, a windows appear with Lan face in it.

«Well, in that case,» started Lan, «I should explain this to you.»

«Dad, you should at least wait for Max to log HardMan so they won't miss anything.» Said the Hikari daughter.

«Ok then. MegaMan, you and the other should go and wait HardMan in front of the main entrance.» ordered Lan. But, before MegaMan could do a step, a beeping sound could be heard from Lan PET.

«Lan, you got mail.» said the blue bomber.

«What does he said?» Asked the scilab scientist.

«It said: "Doctor Hikari, we need you in scilab for an urgent matter ASAP." and it signed Famous.»

Lan then looks at his daughter. «Sorry Mia but, I have to go. Hope you understand?» Asked Lan.

«Don't worry dad,» answered the bandana girl, «It's your job after all.» Lan then turn is gaze to his PET.

«Ok MegaMan, lets go.»

Inside the coliseum, MegaMan nodded in agreement and watch Roll and Taki. «Well, gota go and I don't know how long it's going to take. And Taki, have a nice day here in Net City.» He said before logging out.

«_MEGAMAN, LOGGING OUT_»

In the real world, Lan step out of Mia room after he gave her and Maylu a small kiss in their cheeks. Right after that, Maylu turn her gaze to her fourteen years old daughter. «Well, I better go and get the stuff I need to make the dinner tonight.»

Back in the Net Coliseum, Roll looked Taki with worries in her eyes. «Well Taki, be careful and don't talk to stranger Navi and don't get yourself into trouble and…» She was stop in her sentence when the pink ninja girl pace her hand on her shoulder.

«Mom, don't worry about me,» begin the blonde girl, «even if I'm only a few hours old, I'm not a kid. Well, if I was born as a human, I'll be considered as a newborn child but, I was install as a teenage girl so, don't worry.»

«Sorry Taki,» Added Roll, «It's because this mother stuff his new to me.»

«Don't worry Roll,» said Maylu, «I give you some useful tips on the way to the grocery store.»

«Okay! Well now, see ya later Taki.» Said Roll before she morph into the word log out.

«_ROLL LOGGING OUT_»

In the real world, before Maylu leave her daughter room, she stop and turn around to look at her daughter. «Mia!» She said.

«Yes mom?» asked Mia.

«Could you lend me your bandana?»

«Why do you need it mom?»

«You'll see when I'll be back from the grocery store.»

«Ok!» Said Mia before she removes her red bandana and lend her to her mom. Then she leaves the house to get the stuff for tonight dinner. Mia was confused when she turns her gaze to her computer and her PET beeped.

«Mia, you got mail from Max.» said the ninja girl. «And it said : HardMan his back on the net and he's waiting for the other to come in front of the coliseum main entrance.»

«All right Taki, lets not make him wait for us.» answered the bandana girl.

Back in the net, Taki nodded and watch the three remaining Navi. «What are we waiting for, lets go. HardMan's waiting for us.» She turns around to the left to face the exit and her long hair sway in the process. Same thing when he walks. This made PolarMan and Hawkeye blush a little. The two of them and Maria follow her.

Once outside the coliseum, they meet HardMan who was completely repaired with no visible scratch on his armor. Once the five navis were gathered, a window appears beside them with their Netop face.

«Hey Mia, where is your bandana? You have it a minute ago.» Asked Max.

«Oh, my mom asked me to lend it to her but, I don't know for what purpose.» answered Mia

«So Mia, your father was suppose to explain us something about Taki.» Said Tommy.

«Well,» begin the brunette girl, «We can go to a chat room since it's Taki first time in Net City.»

«Well in that case, lets go to our usual chat room.» begin Hawkeye, «So all you have to do Taki is to follow us.»

«Ok!» agreed the pink Navi. And the five Netnavis walk trough the streets of Net city. Hawkeye was in front with is coat sway away like a cape, PolarMan was in second, behind him was Taki who was looking in every direction with Maria on her left side and HardMan right behind them. While on their way to the chat room, some male Netnavi whistle by seeing Taki.

«Hey do you see what I see?» ask one Netnavi.

«Yeah, man she's beautiful and the maid beside her his also cute.» answer an other.

«Hum Maria, are the male Netnavis are all like this with girls?» Whisper the blonde Navi to the Maid.

Maria then whisper back. «Well ever since girl Netnavi like you and me exist, the male only see our beauty but, that fact change in battle like when you fought HardMan. I reassure you, I'm not jealous because you are prettier then me but, be careful because some male are…» Before she could finish her sentence, a green Netnavi pass behind them and he grabs their rears and squeezed them. They both get red devil eye, blood vein pop on their forehead, they quickly turn around and Taki grab the green Navi shoulder so he could face them.

«PERVERT!» They both shouted before Maria gave him a right punch and Taki a left kick in the face in the same time and the Netnavi collapse unconscious.

«You were saying…» begin Taki while calming herself.

«Some are pervert like this one.» finish Maria also while calming her self.

All the male Netnavi how were around, especially Hawkeye, PolarMan and HardMan sweatdrop after seeing this scene. Taki and Maria both looked around. «What?» they both said and everyone around resume what they were doing and the gang resume their walk.

They finally arrive in front of a building were above the glass door everyone could read _NET BLABLA_ and below those words in smaller character,_ CYBER CHAT CAFE_. Once inside, the five NetNavi saw lots of NetNavi around tables with windows of their Netop having conversation with each other and some NetNavi have glass or cup in front of them. A girl NetNavi dress in a waitress suit with shot brown hair and blue eyes came to greet them.

«I guys, the same table?» she asked

«Yes Millie and plus one.» Said Hawkeye by pointing Taki. She walks beside the coated Netnavi and present her hand.

«Hi, I'm Taki, nice to meet ya Millie.» They both shook hand and Millie got a surprising look in her eyes.

«Ah!» begin the waitress, «I knew you look familiar, you are the ninja girl who defeat HardMan not to long ago.»

«How did you know?» Asked the pink ninja.

«Is it oblivious,» she then pointed a TV screen on one of the wall of the café showing a NetBattle. «All of our customers can watch the friendly or competition match here like a pub in the human world.»

Some of the male navi who were they turn their gaze to watch Taki and they raise their glass and congratulate her. One of them begins to talk. «Come on, why don't you join us?» «No, come here we can discuss about you.» But a big one came in front of her. Taki and Hawkeye recognise him instantly, it was the same one in yellow armor who was bullying Taki before she met Hawkeye. «Hey cutie, you exactly my type of girl. Why don't you come with me instead of those wimp.» He said that by looking Hawkeye, PolarMan and HardMan. Before the coated Navi draw his weapon from under his coat and the two other can take a fighting stance, Taki draw her sword and place the edge a inch away from the big Navi neck.

«Listen carefully,» begin Taki with a serous tone in her voice, «I'm not the easy type so, don't ever try anything funny with me.» She then saw the big Navi with a surprising look in his face. «It seem that you remember a scene who look exactly like this one.»

«Your… your…» Begin the big Navi with fear in his voice.

«Yes,» answered Taki, «I was that Netnavi you met like almost half an hour ago so if you don't want to face my wrath, I suggest you to leave me alone.» She removes her sword away from his neck and he leave the café by running and screaming like a little girl. Taki then resheated her sword and place her right hand on her hips while looking at the other Navis who were watching her. «Do you have a problem with what I just said?» She asked and her only reply was all the girl who applause leaving all the boy speechless.

«Well Taki,» begin Millie, «I'll be happy to have you as a friend.»

«Me too.» Added Maria.

«Same thing for us.» Said PolarMan. «Right guys?» HardMan and Hawkeye nodded in agreement.

«Well, follow me to your table.» Said the Waitress and they all follow her to a round table. They were in this order from left to right. Taki, Hawkeye, PolardMan, Maria and HardMan. On the left side of each one of them, a window with their respective Netop appears. «So, what would you like to drink.»

«A soda for me.» Said Hawkeye.

«Same thing here.» Added HardMan.

«An ice tea for me.» Asked PolarMan.

«A regular tea for me.» Said Maria.

«A green tea for me.» Asked Taki.

«I bring you your orders right away.» Said the Waitress and after a few second, she returns with three glasses, one white cup and one Japanese style glass on a plate. She gave to each Navi is respective drink. «Well, have a nice chat.»

«Thanks.» The group said before Millie leaves them. They then took a gulp of their drink and Hawkeye, PolarMan HardMan, Maria and their Netop who were visible because of their windows look Taki and Mia.

«Say Mia, maybe it's time you tell us the mystery behind Taki and the fact she called MegaMan and Roll mom and dad.» Begin Daniel.

«Yeah, what his the story your dad was about to tell us?» Finish Tommy.

«Okay guys.» Answered Mia, «It all started last night after you leave and before I went to bed.»

FLASH BACK 

Mia was in front of her computer. After plugging her PET in the adaptor and placing the CD inside the CD-ROM drive, she begin the installation process.

«_Can't wait to see what he or she look like_.» She tough while following the installation instruction. She then felt something strange. She looks behind her to see that there was no one there. «_Strange, I got the weird feeling someone was watching me._» She returns her attention on her computer screen and raises her shoulders for a second. «_Must be my imagination_.» she thought to her self. After a while, the installation bar appears and begins to fill itself. After a few minute, the bar was full. Mia took her PET and reactivates it. All she could see was a black screen.

«Uh! What gives? I fallow the instruction so how come they're is nothing?» She said. Her answer came when the screen light itself, pixel mixing together to for the green commercial Netnavi. «What, he still the same.»

«Your Personal Terminal as been updated.» Begin the Navi. «It will take approximately 7 hours and 30 minutes to finish the installation.»

«What? And it's there a way to accelerate the process?» She asked.

«No, please be patient until the installation process is complete.» After earring this, Mia sigh and place the PET back on the adaptor. She then looks the clock on her computer screen showing 10:30 pm.

«Well, guess it's time to go to bed.» She said to herself. She turn of the light, start to undress and throw her cloth in a laundry basket near her closet. She then took a pink nightgown that was on her bed and dress herself with it. She then removes her bandana and places it on her night table before she goes under the blanket. She place a final glance at her PET from were she was. «Good night whoever you are.» She said before falling asleep.

A few hours later, Mia was still asleep when her PET beeped and she didn't wake up.

«Data compilation complete, begin installation process.» The green Netnavi said before he morph into a pixel pudding. Lots of windows appear before him and they close themselves to reveal the navi transforming itself. His arms and legs change from green to dark pink, but a little thinner. Same thing for the body with a feminine touch and the lower part of the face was now mouth guard free with some blonde hair behind the head.

The morning came and Mia was still sleeping. «Mia, Mia.» Said a girl voice. «Hey come on Mia, rise and shine.»

Mia turns herself away from the voice to face the wall. «Hum… Five more minutes mom.» She said still sleepy.

«Alright missy, you ask for it.» begin the girl. She took a deep breath. «WATCH OUT, THERE A PERVERT IN YOU ROOM.»

Mia woke up, held herself on her feet on top of her bed and took a fighting stance. «WHAT? WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE?» Shouted Mia while looking around in her room. «Huh? Nobody here.»

«Nope, there is me.» Said the girl voice again.

«Huh? Where?» Asked Mia while looking around her room again.

«Look over your PET.» Mia look her PET and to her surprise, her green Netnavi was replace by a girl with blue eyes, long blonde hair who drop to her knee with a red bandana in a dark pink outfit with red gloves and boots and a sword on her back. She was looking at Mia with her hands on her hips. «Morning Mia.»

«And you are?» Asked Mia.

«My name is Taki.EXE, but call me Taki.»

«Taki? Does that mean…»

«That right, I'm your own custom Netnavi program by your father.» The pink navi looked at Mia who was coming to her and she begins to look the Netnavi closer. «What? Do I have something in the face?»

«You are…» begin Mia then, she took the PET, «You are exactly what I wanted, a pretty ninja girl.» She finishes with lots of excitement.

«Wow, be careful, you took me by surprise and my processor as skip an execution.» Said the ninja girl with her right hand on her chest.

«Oops, sorry, the excitement.» She then looks her new Netnavi carefully. «But tell me.»

«What?»

«Why my father said he used MegaMan and Roll to create you?»

«That because I use some of there code and program.» Mia turn her gaze to her door room to see her dad fallow by her mom and the two of them were holding their PET.

«You use some of their code and program?» Asked Mia. «Wait, you mean..»

«Yes, I used a different process then the one some parent use to created a net navi for their child.» explain Lan. «For example, Tory created PolardMan by using a taller body structure then IceMan, but with the same power, for HardMan, Dex used the brute strength of GustMan as a basis to create him and Maria only receive the polite language of Glyde.»

«So, what did you use to create Taki?»

«I'll show you. Jack in! MegaMan, power up!»

«Don't forget me. Jack in! Roll, power up!»

Two lasers hit the Jack in sensor of Mia computer and MegaMan and Roll were transfer inside.

«Well Mia, what are you waiting for, I think Taki need to know her parents.» Said Lan and Mia follow her parents example.

«Jack in! Taki, power up!» The laser of her PET hit her computer and deposed Taki inside the computer and she found herself in front of MegaMan and Roll. Both of them were blushing and nervous while they watching her. The blonde girl took a few step ahead to come closer to them.

«Are you…» begin Taki, «Are you my parents?»

«Hum well…» Begin MegaMan with a nervous tone in his voice

«In a certain way, yes.» said Roll also nervous.

«Well Mia,» Begin Lan. «you can see that I gave Taki the body structure of Roll except thinner. I also gave her the same speed and agility but, boosted and I gave her the fighting spirit and battle abilities of MegaMan and I make her a ninja girl with all the ninja skill that I can put in her.» He continue to explain «So, now you see how I create Taki.»

«Yes!» Said the brunette girl and she gave a hug to her father. «Thank you dad.»

Inside the computer, Taki just gave a hug to both MegaMan and Roll.

«I'm happy to finally meet you.» She said.

«Well, hum, », begin a shy MegaMan, «Me to.»

«Same here.» had Roll.

Back in the real world, the Hikari family looked the scene from the computer screen.

«Look the new little family.» Begin Maylu.

In the PC system, the three NetNavi broke the hug and turned their gaze to a window were they could see the Hikari with nervous laugh. Then, Taki stop laughing and looked behind Mia with a serious expression on her face.

«Mia, I sense something coming behind you.» Said the ninja girl. Mia and her parent look behind them and suddenly, a black hole appear on the floor and a strange dog pop out of it with his right hand behind his back..

«Aup, aup.»

«Well, hello Rush.» Said Mia. Rush walk to her and show his right hand holding a red rose. «Oh Rush,» she begin while taking the flower, «you didn't forgot my birthday.» And, she gave to the dog a small kiss on his head. Right after that, his eyes became pink heart and he dance with joy.

«Same old Rush.» Said Lan as he, he wife and his daughter start laughing. Inside Mia computer, Megaman and Roll were also laughing by seeing Rush reaction. Taki look at them with a confuse look.

«What's the… who or what is that dog?» she ask.

«Oh, sorry Taki,» begin Mia, «This his Rush, the cyber dog of Roll. And Rush,» the dog stop his dance looked Mia, «this is Taki, my new NetNavi.» Rush then looked at the computer screen to see Taki between MegaMan and Roll. After seeing her, he snap his fingers and a black hole appear on the floor in front of him and he hop in. The hole closes itself and Rush reappear inside Mia computer system in front of the three navis. Taki was surprise to see what the dog just did.

«Rush posses the ability to travel between the real and cyber world.» Explain Roll to her daughter who was approaching the cyber dog and she kneel in order for her to caress his head.

«Well, nice to meet ya Rush.» said the ninja girl and then, Rush jump on her and she felt on her butt. Rush then starts licking her cheek. «Hey stop, you tickling me.» She said while she giggles.

In the real world, the Hikari were still watching them.

«So Mia, what don't you test Taki to see what she can do.» Asked Lan.

«Alright dad,» nodded the bandana girl. She turn her gaze to her computer screen with her PET in her hand.

In the PC system, Rush move away from Taki and she get herself up. She then watch the dog and her parent move away from her.

«We don't want to be in you way on you first virus busting time.» Said MegaMan.

«Yeah and good luck on you first virus busting time.» continued Roll.

«Aup, aup!» Barked Rush with a thumb up.

«Thanks!» Answered Taki.

In the real world, Lan as just plugs his laptop to Mia computer. After taping on the keyboard a moment, he was keeping his finger on the return button.

«Ready Mia?» asked Lan.

Mia nodded and turns her to her PET. «Ready Taki?» she then ask.

«Ready when you are.» answered her Navi.

«Alright,» begin Lan, «Sending virus data now.» he then press the button and in no time, a dozen of Mettaur, Fishy and Swordy appear in a shower of pixel and surround Taki. She then looks around her to see the location of all the virus and her mouth guard appear on her face.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Sorry for the ending because this chapter was realy long in the beginning so, the rest will be in the chapter 3. So be patient and Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author note

Sorry if it take time to finish the chapter 3 because I have a day work now, in autumn, I'll have night school plus, since the 6th battle network game is out and that i just begin to play it, I just lose the idea to put SlashMan in my fic because he's in the game and since I read that at the end of the game you see Lan and Maylu with a child and he's a boy.

Now don't worry, I won't stop this fic or start over again. Well, it will depend on what you want. I you want me to continue with the idea of Mia and Taki or start over to follow the game. In the same time, could you give me some idea of NetNavi, I'm in a lack of idea for that part. Depending on the netnavi you send me, I'll have more idea for the next chapters. I demand the name, a complete description of the navi, and a part of the folder. Same for the netop if the navi as one or not.

In the meantime, I'll work on the 3rd chapter and the more netnavi I receive, the more Idea I'll have. It will come soon so, till then good reading and keep reviewing.


End file.
